


Game Of Death

by alloulilthing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slow Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloulilthing/pseuds/alloulilthing
Summary: Harry Styles asked for something more, he got it, but at what cost?In other words everyone in London disappeared, and from meeting his soulmate to seeing things that will traumatize him for life, Harry only knows one thing, he either kills, or dies.Based on the manga Alice in Borderland
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Game Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea to write this fic after watching a netflix series that made me lose sleep, so if you will get scared think before you start this. Hope you enjoy it and leave some comments down below!!

Harry hates his job, he absolutely despises his job. He rolled his eyes as he handed another customer a cup of steaming cappuccino. Normally he would just suck it up and continue playing by the rules. But not this time, this time he wants out.

He grabbed his keys and wallet, and swiftly flung himself out of the coffee counter. 

“I’m out of here,” he yelled, and dashed out of the cafe.

Headphones on, he could barely hear his boss yelling at him from behind. Harry wouldn’t worry about being caught, the fat old woman behind him could never keep up.

He never wanted to work there, he was perfectly happy working in the night club, but since his no good sister decided to be a ‘good daughter’ and go to college, the family has been short on money, hence having to work both day and night.

Harry wants to be a singer, he wants to be a pop star. His parents never liked the idea, for Harry is a very intelligent person. Too smart for it to be wasted. But what’s there left to waste? He already wasted his teenage years skipping school, illegally singing in bars and gaming with his friends.

Speaking of his friends, Mitch and Sarah were already waiting down the street for him. Harry is quite sure they’re crushing on each other, but he ain’t going to be cupid and help them with their stupid relationship problems.

He didn’t look up from his phone, which he has been playing a digital 10x10 Rubik's cube on.

“I had a shit day,” he declared, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Everyday working in that cursed coffee shop is a shit day for you Harry.”

Mitch tossed him a canned beer, which Harry gladly took and opened.

“You should really stop hanging out with us and actually get a life Harry,” Mitch said all of a sudden. “You could have it.”

Harry bursted out laughing, and so does Sarah.

But Mitch didn’t laugh, and all of them fell silent. Leaning against the wall, Harry really hates this comfortable silence.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Mitch decided to break the silence.

“If there's a zombie apocalypse, like the whole city turns into zombies?”

“Well first of all you go to a convenience store and get all the food and supplies you need,” Harry said. “And by traveling, definitely a bike.”

“I’ll definitely take a car,” Sarah said.  
“Idiot, the highway would be clogged with destroyed cars,” Harry replied.

“But are the zombies really slow and crawl around? I don’t like the ones chasing after you.”

“But Mitch is awesome, he could help us kick some zombie asses.”

Mitch blushed.

They probably weren’t the only one thinking about that, and really wished something would happen. I’m pretty sure, even adults, once in their lives, hope they can do something more.

They sat down on the ground, tired. 

Harry turned to face Mitch, “the story about zombies, I’m sure you are the one who will survive.”

Mitch laughed and took another sip of his beer, “I don’t know Harold, I’m not the cool one.”

“Wha- That’s not-”

And suddenly the fireworks went off, Harry, not questioning why on earth would fireworks go off in the daytime, closed his eyes.

And everything was silent.  
The once filled street of London is silent, Harry was left with confusion as he opened his eyes. The street was empty, just him, Mitch and Sarah. 

“Was there an evacuation?” Sarah asked. 

No, of course not. No one could be dumb enough to believe people could disappear in such a short period of time. 

They walked around the streets but no, not a single soul was there.

Only a big glowing neon sign above their heads.

“It says game,” Sarah said.

“No shit sherlock,” Harry replied.

“Should we go in?” she asked.

Harry stared at her. “Everyone in London disappeared and you want to play game.”

Sarah shrugged and dragged them into the building, “what else can we do?”

They went into the building, the dark empty building, and at the end of it, was a desk, next to it stood a tall woman, with her hands crossed.

“Um excuse me, do you know where the other people went?” Harry asked.

She just rolled her eyes and muttered something like ‘newbies’.

“I asked a question,” Harry said, annoyed.

“This isn’t London,” she said. “This is hell, you play games and die.”

“Like, death games?” Mitch asked.

“Precisely, and don’t even think of leaving,” she added, taking a card out of her pocket and throwing it out of the corridor, which got blasted into pieces. “Lasers, you’ll die.”

“Also um, grab a phone here.”

Harry tilted his head, “Miss, I’m-”

Their phone busted, “Game starts in two minutes.” 

A three of clubs card was then plastered onto their screens.

“At least I have a bit of luck this time,” she muttered.

“Miss, if you know what this game is, can you please explain-” he tried again.

“My only bad luck is being paired with unreliable highschoolers,” she continued.

“Miss, are you even listening?”

“It’s Kendall, not ‘miss’. My name is Kendall Jenner,” she replied, glaring at them. “Club is a game of intelligence and wits, which involves less danger, and besides, it’s danger level is three, if we work as a team and pay attention to hints, we might get out of this alive.”  
The two minutes is up.

“Game, ‘Good Fortune, Bad Fortune’.  
-One by one, each player draws a paper fortune.  
-If any, the player has to answer the question given by the fortune.  
-If answered incorrectly, a number of flaming arrows will be shot into the game zone based on the difference between the given answer and the correct answer.  
-The game is cleared when everyone has drawn a fortune.  
-The game is over when the last person fails to do so by the time all lanterns are off.”

Kendall looked up from her phone, “seems like game started.”

Harry felt his heart beating faster and faster, “I don’t get it, what does game over mean? What kind of game is this? Where exactly am? You were kidding about the dying part right?” 

“WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?” Kendall turned around and yelled, her face burning with anger. “If you keep acting like this you won’t survive for long."

Harry was stunned, he didn’t expect to be yelled at, even well, Kendall doesn’t hit him as nice.

In front of him stood a small hexagonal prism, filled with wooden popsicle sticks wrapped with pieces of paper. 

“This… this is it?” Harry asked, confused.

“Who’s going first?” Sarah said.

Mitch stepped in front of everyone and put on the face Captain America has on the poster, “I’ll go first.”

He took a stick out cautiously, and unwrapped the stick. And read the words on the paper aloud.

"Best luck, you are the boss... People you are waiting for are coming... best orientation south… what the hell is this?” Mitch murmured.

“Mitch! This is awesome! Really, you got best luck right the first time. I’ll go next!” Sarah squealed. 

“So it seems…” Mitch didn’t seem to hear her though.

“This- this is it?” Harry asked.

“Jeez you got loads of questions don’t you?” Kendall scoffed.

Mitch turned to face her, “Kendall, is it? You’ve seen people die for real didn’t you? It’s not your first game.”

Kendall went silent for a few seconds, “yeah,” she whispered.

“It says, little luck,” Sarah said. “This- there’s a question on it?”

Their phone, which was long forgotten, light up again.

“The person who drew the paper fortune must answer the question.”

While Sarah kept on murmuring maths equations, Mitch continued interrogating Kendall.

“If you played before, why would you take part in this game, voluntarily?” 

“Right now… I-” Kendall was out of words.

“I get it, that’s enough, the only worry is for all of us to survive, right?”

“Whatever happens in the future, you and me, we’re in the same boat, get it?”

But they got interrupted by Harry screaming at the back. 

“Don’t answer with more or less at this time idiot!”

“I got it, it's more or less 18.”

Their phone lit again.

“The answer is 15.”

No one moved.

“What- what happens when we get it wrong?”

There was a flash from the direction of the train station.

Like a small fireball, growing bigger and bigger three arrows came closer to the four of them.

The should’ve ran, ran as far as they could from the arrows, but all they were capable of doing is stare 

The arrows landed, and a huge explosion occurred in front of Sarah, who was standing right in front. 

She fell onto the ground with the first arrow that landed.

Harry’s eyes widened with fear, he didn't understand, “Why- why were they seriously trying to kill us?”

Kendall walked past Harry and reached for the prism.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I roughly understand the rules,” she said. “I’ll draw the paper fortune next, based on the luck of the paper it will be the difficulty of the question. If all the lamps turn off,” she turned, “I guess you can figure out what will happen to us right?”

“What the hell, they are real arrows what if you get the next question wrong again, it’s too dangerous we need to-”

Too late.

Kendall has a paper in her hand, “I got misfortune, out of all things.”


End file.
